Arkenstone
by Akahi
Summary: Thorin doit se marier à Bilbo afin d'accéder au trône. Bien qu'il compte mener à bien cette cour officielle, il ne ressent ni affection ni désir pour le jeune hobbit. Les hobbits étaient des lapins et il allait devoir en épouser un, un petit lapin du nom de Bilbon Sacquet.


Auteur: Akahi

Béta : A venir

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas The Hobbit J.R.R Tolkien en est le propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Thorin doit se marier à Bilbon afin d'accéder au trône. Bien qu'il compte mener à bien cette cour officielle, il ne ressent ni affection ni désir pour le jeune hobbit. « _Les hobbits étaient des lapins et il allait devoir en épouser un, un petit lapin du nom de Bilbon Sacquet._ »

.

Salut, j'espère que ma nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 **Arkenstone**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 ****: Arkenstone.**

Arkenstone, trésor d'Erebor, joyau du Roi des Nains, Cœur de la Montagne, mais surtout en se moment précis objet haït de Thorin, prince héritier bientôt couronné. Comme tous les nains il l'avait tout d'abord adoré. Comme ne pouvait-il pas le faire ? Arkenstone était si belle. Il avait souhaité la saisir, la brandir et la chérir.

Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit sa véritable nature.

Il n'y avait en ce monde pierre plus maléfique que celle là. Comme une rose, sous sa beauté ce cachait des épines, des épines pleines de poison, de sorcellerie qui condamnait l'esprit du malheureux qui la réclamait. Elle avait eut son grand père, Thror, puis son père Thrain et maintenant c'était son tour.

Il voulait fuir, être n'importe où sauf là. Mais il n'avait pas le choix Thrain était mort, il devait prendre sa place. Il ne déshonorait pas la lignée de Durin en refusant son destin. Il deviendra Roi sous la montagne même si pour cela il devait passer l'épreuve de l'Arkenstone. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. La folie ou la mort ?

Alors qu'il s'approchait du Trône dans son armure, Thorin aperçut Dwalin qui lui présenta légèrement sa hache. Thorin sourit mentalement. Dwalin était son garde du corps depuis longtemps mais il était surtout son meilleur ami. Il lui avait promit que si la folie le frappait comme elle avait frappé Thror, il le tuerait, même s'il devait être condamné aux pires tortures pour avoir trahir la couronne et tué le Roi d'Erebor. Quand on savait le traitement réservé aux traîtres, on ne pouvait qu'admirer la dévotion du nain.

Thorin avança lentement et dignement vers l'Arkenstone. Il y était presque. Il pouvait presque l'entendre l'appeler. Bientôt il la toucherait et scellerait son destin.

En théorie, l'Epreuve de l'Arkenstone était un cadeau. Un don des Valar fait aux nains. En effet, elle n'était pas surnommée le cœur de la montagne pour rien. Elle était capable de lire l'âme de son porteur et de faire apparaître le nom de l'Elu. La personne qui était son âme-sœur. La personne capable de faire disparaître la maladie de l'or, la folie du dragon. Oui, en théorie elle était magnifique.

Mais en réalité il n'y avait pire malédiction. Tout son rôle ne conduisait qu'à la tristesse et la douleur. En effet, elle faisait apparaître le nom de LA personne capable de faire disparaître la soif de d'or, permettant ainsi au roi de gouverner son peuple sereinement. Les nains obligeaient le Roi à utiliser l'Arkenstone sans se rendre compte de la folie de cet acte. Le Joyau du Roi ne faisait apparaître qu'un nom, un nom sur les milliers de personne que comptait la Terre du Milieu. Elle était presque impossible à trouver, le Roi Thror ne l'avait jamais fait et il en était devenu fou. Ou pire, elle pouvait être déjà morte. La douleur de l'âme devenait alors si forte qu'il n'y avait d'autres choix que de faire comme le Roi Thrain, se suicider.

Dans le cas miracle où il trouvait cette personne, et qu'elle était encore vivante, rien ne assurait qu'il garderait son esprit. Il aurait l'ordre et le devoir de l'épouser après une cour des plus inutiles et alors que leur âme était liée cela ne garantissait pas le bonheur. Cela n'avançait à rien. Les âmes pures, innocentes étaient compatibles, mais toutes les expériences, la vie, tout ce qui façonnait une personne n'était pas pris en compte. Alors qu'à la naissance, ils étaient compatibles, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela soit le cas une fois adulte.

Il tendit la main et s'empara de l'Arkenstone et y plongea son regard. Il sentit rapidement la magie de la Pierre du Roi opéré. Une force lui parcourra le corps avant qu'une douce voix vient lui murmurer à l'esprit le nom de sa future épouse ou plutôt dans ce cas époux. Malgré sa haine de cette cérémonie, il savoura le nom de son promit. Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire rouler dans sa tête. A cette seconde rien d'autre n'avait d'importance mais il ne tarda pas à retourner à la réalité.

\- **Alors ?** demanda Balin le conseiller du Roi en s'inclinant poliment sa barbe blanche touchant presque le sol.

\- **Bilbon Sacquet.**

 **\- Un homme ?!** S'exclama Balin étonné.

Thorin pouvait bien le comprendre. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas attendu moins de ce maudit caillou, il n'était pas heureux de savoir que son Consort n'allait pas être un nain. Au moins, se consola Thorin, ce n'était pas un Elfe ou un Orc.

\- **Ou plutôt un hobbit** , affirma une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le magicien gris qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- **Un hobbit ? Qu'est-ce ?** Demanda son neveu Kili qui s'était rapproché.

\- **Un peuple de la Comté. Ce sont des gens simples et pacifiques qui aiment s'occuper de la terre. Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller vous le chercher.**

Un peuple simple et pacifique ? Mouais, rien dans cette description ne le réjouissait. S'il avait pu choisir avec qui il finirait sa vie, il aurait pris un brave guerrier ou un forgeron, pas un simple paysan indigne d'un Roi.

 **\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Dwalin et Balin vous accompagneront.**

Les nains s'inclinèrent devant lui respectueusement avant de suivre le magicien d'un pas rapide.

Fili, prince héritier, s'avança et fit face à la foule silencieuse de nains qui peuplaient la salle du trône.

\- **Que la gloire et l'or coulent sous les pas de Thorin fils de Thrain, Roi sous la Montagne.**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la salle et la musique commença à s'élever de tous les coins de la salle formant un tintamarre étonnamment agréable. La bière coulait à flot. La fête pouvait commencer et elle continuerait bien plus tard que la nuit car sous la Montagne, régnait un nouveau Roi.

.

 **HOBBIT**

.

Thorin feuilleta le livre que lui avait donné le scribe du Roi, Ori. Thorin ne pouvait que féliciter son professionnalisme. A peine la fête commencer, le jeune scribe c'était absenté pour faire des recherches sur le peuple du futur consort. Après des heures de recherche acharnées, le résultat était tombé. Un seul petit livre traitait des hobbits et encore ce n'était que quelques chapitres. C'était vraiment un peuple insignifiant. Ori avait eut particulièrement honte du manque d'information qu'il pouvait fournir à son souverain et il avait promit d'en chercher d'autres dans les écrits anciens.

Ce qu'il lisait n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Les hobbits étaient des êtres petits et frêles. Il possédait des cheveux bouclés et des pieds poilus. Rien de bien réjouissant mais ce qui dégoûta le plus dans cette description physique c'était qu'ils étaient dénudé de barbe et avait des oreilles semblable aux Elfes. Rien qu'à imaginer, Thorin frissonnait de dégoût. Mais là où les hobbits étaient pires que les Elfes, et si c'était possible, c'étaient qu'ils étaient extrêmement craintifs. Ils ne se déplaçaient jamais seuls et ne quittaient que rarement les alentours de leur maison qui, précisons le, était des trous.

Des lapins… La ligne suivante sur l'extrême fertilité des hobbits lui confirma sa pensée. Les hobbits étaient des lapins et il allait devoir en épouser un, un petit lapin du nom de Bilbon Sacquet.

On frappa à la porte. Thorin rangea le livre et alla répondre.

Ses neveux se tenaient à l'entrée, nerveux, dans leurs mains se trouvait des rubans noirs. Mal à l'aise, ils restèrent silencieux attendant que Thorin les invites à entrer. Tout deux avaient perdu la joie qui les animait. Leurs regards étaient remplit de pitié et d'un inexplicable remord. Toutefois ce qui fit vraiment mal à Thorin c'était la trace de terreur qu'il percevait de Fili. Il pouvait presque entendre son raisonnement qui disait : bientôt ce sera moi.

Cette constatation donna du courage à Thorin qui se décala et les laissa passer. Il allait traverser cette épreuve la tête haute et il épouserait ce petit lapin. Il vivrait aussi vieux qu'il pourra pour épargner la souffrance qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui à Fili le plus longtemps possible.

En silence, ils s'installèrent sur le lit. Kili et Fili se mirent chacun d'un coté de Thorin et commencèrent tranquillement et respectueusement à défaire les tresses des cheveux de leur oncle. Thorin serra les dents. Une partie de lui voulait leur hurler d'arrêter mais il se força à se calmer. Fili et Kili ne faisaient que leurs devoirs.

Les tresses avaient une symbolique particulière et précieuse pour les nains. Elles représentaient leurs statuts, leur famille, leur gloire. Elles évoluaient tout au long de leur vie. Suivant les nains tout au long de leur existence. Toucher aux tresses étaient un acte intime et délicat.

Les rubans que Fili et Kili s'apprêtaient à tisser dans ces tresses symbolisaient la cour formelle dans laquelle il était malheureusement entré avec Bilbon. Elles scellaient sa vie avec le lapinou.

 **\- Dori a encore poursuivit Bofur dans toute la salle en essayant de le découper avec sa hache** , dit Kili d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

 **\- Pourtant Bofur n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.**

 **\- Vraiment rien fait ?** demanda Thorin en se forçant à s'intéresser. Après tout, n'importe quelle distraction serait la bienvenue.

 **\- Oui** , s'exclamèrent Kili et Fili d'une même voix. **Dori s'énerve vraiment pour rien.**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas Bofur, ils ne restent que vous, qu'avait vous fait ?** La voix de Thorin devenait amusée. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'esprit joueur de ces neveux.

 **\- Rien !**

 **\- Fili !**

 **\- Il se pourrait que nous ayons malencontreusement…**

 **\- …sans la moindre mauvaise volonté…**

 **\- Mit dans la chambre de Bofur**

 **\- Une lettre d'amour traduite plus tôt par Ori.**

Thorin sourit mentalement, s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait énerver Dori c'était qu'on touche à son petit frère. Depuis que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident dans les mines, Dori était devenue une vraie mère-poule, particulièrement avec Ori. Bofur même innocent dans l'affaire, allait subir la colère de Dori. Ce dernier ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se passer sans défendre l'honneur de son frère.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer mon Oncle** , murmura Fili alors qu'il finissait la tresse. **Il ne peut pas être si horrible que cela, n'est pas ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sur. Tout ira bien.**

Son manque de confiance en ces propos du se sentir, car ces deux neveux vinrent se blottir contre lui en signe de réconfort. Avec un sourire il referma ces bras autour d'eux profitant de l'instant présent. Les choses n'aillaient pas tarder à se compliquer mais il n'allait pas laisser un petit lapin gâché sa vie et sa famille.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus !_


End file.
